On the Edge
by fiery-eyed-elf
Summary: The sequel to Take Me Away. Remus gets a girl! But not without a fight... R&R people...SBOC, LJ, RLOC.
1. Visits

**Sequel to Take Me Away! My writers block continues with its deadly rempage, so i'll post what i've got over today and tomorrow (there's five chapters) and you can tell me what you think ok?**

**Just a note; for a variety of reasons, this is AU and no, Lily and James will not be dying in this version. ****On the downside, an OC may get tortured :) happy happy…**

Chapter 1

Someone was knocking on the door.

Tulah blinked and realised, too late to go back on it, that she was awake. She extracted herself gently from Sirius' arms; slid as quietly as she could out of bed and wandered in the vague direction of the door, stopping on the way to pick an apple out of the bowl on the kitchen table and check the state of her hair in the hall mirror. By the time she got to the door, the knocker had discovered the bell-push and was putting it to good use. "Coming," Tulah called, rather impatiently.

Swinging the door open, she let out a shriek of delight. "Rem!"

Remus Lupin, who was even taller and blonder than she remembered - but still with a hint of amber behind his blue eyes - returned her enthusiastic hug with a smile, eyeing her up and down. (A/N; No, amber-and-blue eyes do not make sense to me either…)

"Still in your pyjamas?" he queried, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"It's Sunday," explained Tulah. "No work for me, and Sirius has the day off."

"You disturbed us!" said Sirius reproachfully from behind her. She turned around, startled and half-expecting a good morning kiss, but a glance at Remus dashed her hopes. ::Not with company…::

"It's midday!" Remus looked amused. "Lazy buggers!"

"Who said we were sleeping?" asked Sirius, with a wicked grin.

Remus changed the subject quickly. "I have a massive favour to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"My landlord's found out about my lycanthropy," he began.

"Yes."

Sirius and Tulah spoke together.

"Yes what?"

"Yes you can come and stay here," said Tulah.

"For as long as you like," Sirius finished.

"I could have been going to say 'and he's lowered my rent by half'," Remus joked, smiling.

"…or not…" countered Tulah, laughing.

Remus dragged his battered suitcase into the spare room then flopped down on the sofa, worn out. Sirius began breakfast.

Tulah went back to bed.

* * *

Later on that day, they apparated over to Lily and James' house. When they arrived, they found the two deep in the throes of another relationship-threatening argument...but since this was apt to happen at least once a week, no one was worried.

Lily twisted round just long enough to wink at Tulah – a sure sign that she was winning – before turning back to scream at James, "And what the hell do _you_ know about it?"

"More than you!" James bellowed back.

"You want to get me mad, Potter?" Lily asked loudly. "You want me to get in your face over this? Am I getting in your face now?" she shrieked, inches from James. A second's pause and they were kissing enthusiastically, James pulling Lily roughly closer to him.

Sirius wandered through from the kitchen and handed Tulah and Remus a beer each. He tapped James' shoulder. "You want a beer?" he asked unconcernedly.

James disentangled himself from Lily's embrace. "A beer would be great." He turned back to Lily. "You want a beer?"

"I never start drinking until seven," said Lily sedately. Tulah privately agreed with her, but she gulped down her beer anyway.

"Any advances on the Rosier case?" Sirius asked suddenly, which prompted a rush of Auror-speak from James and Lily. The three were working together on the same investigation – looking into the disappearance of Evan Rosier, which meant long, involved discussions of the problems anytime James and Lily were around.

Tulah, after shooting Remus a 'don't-worry-they'll-stop-soon' look, settled back in her chair and began mentally planning her next History of Magic lesson – with the first years, as it happened. Working out how to fire enthusiasm for the complexities of the goblin rebellions took some doing, and ten minutes later she jumped at the touch of Sirius' hand on her arm.

"Dumbledore's here," he said softly. "He's, ah, got someone with him." Tulah looked up to find Dumbledore smiling benignly down at her from behind his half-moon glasses. Practically glued to his side was a willowy girl, at least a head taller than Lily or Tulah – although an inch or so shorter than Remus, the smallest of the guys. Her chestnut hair was soft and glossy; her face was delicate, with high cheekbones. Only the paleness of her milky skin and the shadow of fear behind her eyes spoiled her loveliness.

"This is Cassiopeia," Dumbledore announced. "I am afraid, Sirius, that I am going to have to ask you to take her in for a while."

Sirius looked surprised. "We, uh, already have Remus in the spare room. There's no more space."

"That's ok," said Remus, managing to tear his eyes away from Cassiopeia a few seconds before it got embarrassing. "I'll have the sofa," he added vaguely, still looking rather shell-shocked.

"She could stay here," Lily offered; glancing at James, who nodded.

"I would prefer not," Dumbledore answered apologetically. "You're both frequently employed elsewhere, on Ministry business or for the Order. Cassiopeia is…in need of company."

Cassiopeia herself let out a shaky laugh.

Dumbledore continued, "I would ask that either Miss Page or Mr. Lupin is with her at all times." He turned to James and Sirius. "Why don't you fetch Cassiopeia's belongings from outside? She'll show you where they are." Cassiopeia led the two out. "You too, Miss Evans," Dumbledore added, staring pointedly at Lily. She left with the other three, raising a questioning eyebrow at Tulah as she passed her.

Dumbledore beckoned Remus and Tulah closer. "Mr. Lupin, Miss Page, you must understand me. It is imperative that you do not leave Cassiopeia alone. Whatever she does, whatever she may…say…_at least one of you is to remain with her at all times_." He leant closer. "She is on the run from Voldemort, that much I am sure you have guessed. On top of all this, she is a very…unusual young woman. I am relying on you, do I make myself clear?" He peered sternly at them over his spectacles.

They nodded meekly, and Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Excellent. Then I suggest you help the others out with the bags."

"We'll come over with you," said James, "help get Cassiopeia settled in."

Cassiopeia smiled shyly. "Please, call me Cassie. Cassiopeia's such a mouthful."

"Ok, Cassie then. After you," said Sirius courteously, offering her the pot of floo powder from the mantelpiece.

Cassie took a handful, and then looked fearfully back at Dumbledore. "Albus…"

He gave her his hand; she clung to it, half fierce and half afraid. "It will be alright, I promise you," he said quietly. "I have great trust in these people. They will take good care of you, Cassiopeia."

Her eyes went unfocused for a second. "Yes, they will," she said, sounding surprised.

She smiled at Remus who was frowning, puzzled; then threw her floo powder into the fire, stepped in, ("Flat 7a, Number 19 Griffith Road,") and vanished in a spurt of green flames. Tulah and Lily went after her.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James, who turned to Dumbledore. "Are we going to know any more about this, Professor?" he asked.

Dumbledore regarded them gravely. "I'm afraid not; at least not at the moment." He held up a hand as Sirius began to speak. "Not now, Mr. Black. I know you all have questions, and you are likely to have more before the day is out, but I promise they will be answered in a few days' time. Now, go after the girls." It was not a suggestion, and they all obediently took a handful of powder and vanished one by one into the green flames.


	2. Werewolves

Chapter 2

Remus slumped on the sofa in Tulah and Sirius' minuscule sitting room and began to fiddle with the TV remote (Tulah had insisted on the basic muggle conveniences, like electric sockets, a TV and a fridge, as soon as they moved in). He managed to turn it on, but then found himself stuck on a cookery programme and couldn't for the life of him remember how you…what was it? Ah yes, how you _changed channels_. He was still fiddling bemusedly ten minutes later when Cassie appeared out of the next door bathroom, simultaneously holding one small, white, fluffy towel around her and winding up her chestnut hair into another. Seeing him, she smiled shyly.   
"Do you know when supper is?"

Remus, rendered temporarily speechless, shook his head mutely and tried not to stare too hard at her arse as she crossed the room and went out.

A while later she was back again; dressed this time, but looking rather unsure of herself.

"Tuh…Too…Tul…" she began, frowning with effort.

"Tulah," Remus corrected, laughing.

"…_Tulah_ and Sirius are in the kitchen…um…I need to get through to my room…I don't know whether to go in…"

"What, are they making out or something? God, they could be a bit more subtle."

"No, no, they're not kissing or anything …they just look…I dunno…happy."

(A/N; I'm about to accentuate their disgusting happiness. If the thought of this makes you feel nauseous, please turn away now.)

Remus stood up and went reluctantly to peer through the crack between the kitchen door and the wall.

Tulah was standing by the stove, stirring what smelled like – he shivered as his wolf sense awoke – spaghetti bolognaise. Sirius stood behind her with his hand curled over hers, murmuring something in her ear. Tulah turned into his embrace, cuddling up against him and twining her arms around his. The sauce bubbled merrily behind them, completely forgotten.

(A/N; Ok, nauseous people, you're safe now. It's ok to look. The scary part's over.)

Remus knocked softly on the door; then, when neither of his friends so much as batted an eyelid, slightly harder.

"Come in," Sirius said into Tulah's hair. Remus, beckoning Cassie after him, slipped through the door and cleared his throat. "Cassie wanted to know when supper was," he told them, glancing back at her with a smile.

"About ten minutes," Sirius answered, frowning his puzzlement at Remus. "When did you two get so friendly?" he asked, when Cassie had departed to her bedroom.

Remus' face lit up. "You think we look friendly?" he asked excitedly. "What kind of friendly, like couple-friendly?"

Tulah grinned. "Someone's got a crush," she teased, and was surprised to see him blush.

"Don't tell Cassie," he implored.

"Tell Cassie what?" Cassie asked, emerging from her bedroom. Sirius, who had been snickering happily a moment before, flashed his most winning smile at her.

"Ask Rem," he said innocently.

Remus flushed. "Uh…"

"Supper's on the table."

Tulah, spaghetti bolognaise at the ready, came to his rescue.

They ate quickly, without much conversation, and Tulah and Sirius retired to their room with equal speed – though Remus had his doubts as to whether or not they were sleeping…and Tulah's silvery laughter, floating clearly through the door, did nothing to assuage them.

He turned around and shot a sympathetic grimace at Cassie only to find her swaying in the doorway, deathly pale.

He jumped to his feet and went to help her, but she waved him away. "I'm fine…I'll be fine…write down whatever I say…" She staggered and nearly fell, clutching the doorway for support.

"C-cassie?" Remus stammered, wide-eyed.

"Pick up – the paper – and write…" she began, but her voice trailed off before she could finish. Her body went stiff. Before Remus knew what was happening she had fallen to the floor. Her eyes rolled wildly behind closed lids; her mouth slewed to one side and twitched alarmingly. Remus knelt beside her, his own mouth dry with fear. He glanced towards the door to Tulah and Sirius' room – he could fetch them, but that would mean leaving Cassie alone…

A second later and she had made his decision for him; she began to speak in a harsh, loud voice quite unlike her own. Remus grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down the garble of words as they came;

****

The snake awaits the stag and the flower… he knows not when he will strike…there will be suffering for their sakes...

She jerked, banging her head against the floor; Remus lifted it absently onto his lap and waited for more.

****

Beware of the rat and the shadow-man… The voice had changed. Remus gave a start of surprise because it was a child speaking, shrill and clear. **_The snake lairs in the house of kings, and his servants would return to his side…all save the Unwilling…beware…the servants…Unwilling…_**

Cassie stopped speaking and relaxed. Remus looked down, but her eyes hadn't opened. "I see a girl in a dark room," she carried on in a singsong voice almost like her own. "There's a man with her, and she's afraid…"

"What does the man look like?" Remus asked quietly, wanting to know but not to wake her.

"Can't see…there's snakes and stags…rats and dogs…fighting… and everyone's afraid of the shadow-man, except his girl…" She stopped again.

"Any more?" Remus probed softly.

"Wolf under a silver moon…" A shudder ran through her.

Suddenly her eyes opened very wide. "Don't!" she shrieked, arching her back as if in pain.

Remus brushed her sweat-streaked hair back from her forehead; she blinked, winced, and looked dazedly up at him. "You're a werewolf," she murmured. For one of the only times in his life, it wasn't an accusation.

"You're a seer," returned Remus, equally quietly.

She smiled. "I won't tell if you won't."

Remus smiled warmly back. "Deal."

"Not even Tulah or Sirius? Lily? James?"

"Not unless you want me to."

Cassie sat up and gave him a grateful hug; Remus was suddenly very aware of how much of a crush he had on her.

"I saw you getting bitten," she said. "Right at the end…I always remember visions, but never the prophecies. Did you write them down?"

Remus was still trying to get over her seeing his bite, which had always been his most personal memory. He was not sure that he was quite comfortable with her knowing. The intense elation that had followed the pain of transforming was his secret comfort and his intimate shame. After the first time the pain had lasted longer, and transforming had become a kind of drawn-out torture, ripe with the hope of that first rush of pleasure which never came.

"You used to like it," Cassie said, a tiny frown creasing her forehead. "Why not any more?"

"It hurts," said Remus shortly, hardly able to believe he was having this conversation. He wasn't at all used to talking about his condition, and the idea unnerved him. "Do your prophecies hurt?" he added, to change the subject.

"Not unless I fight the Prophet," she replied cryptically, and he realised that she, too, was changing the subject. "Whose voice did I use?"

"A child, and an old man. What about the visions?" he queried, interested.

"Oh, the visions are gorgeous!" Cassie exclaimed, a smile crossing her face. "Like…like floating…I can't describe it. It took Albus ages to make me tell him what I was seeing, I just wanted to lie and watch the pictures!"

"Albus? Oh, right, Professor Dumbledore."

She giggled. "Is that what you call him? Professor?" Remus nodded solemnly, which made her laugh even more.

"So what was the last part of the vision?" he asked. "The bit where you screamed?"

Cassie stopped laughing. Her face closed over. "That's private," she answered sharply.

"You saw my bite, you owe me a secret!"

"Maybe I do," she admitted. "But not this one. Goodnight Remus." She stood up abruptly and went into her room, shutting the door behind her with a decisive snap. Remus gazed after her and realized, much to his surprise, that he had never been more confused in his entire life.

**Um...i may find i have to change the prophecy to fit the plot, so if you suddenly find it doesn't make sense that will be why...heh...god, this is not going well...**


	3. Explanations

Chapter 3

"What are you doing, Black?" teased Tulah, as his leg brushed hers one too many times. It was the night after Cassie's vision, which neither Remus nor the seer herself had revealed to their flatmates, and Tulah was tucked up in bed and had been just about to go to sleep…except now she wasn't…

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Sirius teased right back, as if his intentions weren't clear enough already.

"Er…checking my ribs for cracks?" Tulah inquired, amused by the lack of tact.

Sirius laughed; his breath stroked her cheek and his arms slid around her waist. Tulah snuggled closer to him, smiling at his blatancy.

Suddenly the fire across the room, which had been settling into a comfortable smoulder, flared up and James' head appeared in it. Sirius struggled upright with his arms still around Tulah, swearing softly.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" James smirked.

"Prongs you wanker, what the hell are you doing?" Sirius snapped, not at all amused.

"Dumbledore thought it might be better if _I_ came to get you guys…Order meeting, at the usual place." James grinned a wicked grin. "Considering the point he interrupted Lily and me at, I'm not surprised he didn't try disturbing you two!"

He vanished, closely pursued by Sirius and Tulah's obscenities.

* * *

A while later they had woken Remus and Cassie and everyone was gathered in a sleepy huddle outside the front door.

"Everyone know where we're going?" Sirius queried. "Yes? Good."

They all vanished with a series of deafening cracks.

* * *

"Well that was…unexpected," James commented an hour later, gazing at Cassie with newfound respect.

"I knew," said Remus quietly, exchanging significant looks with Cassie.

"Nobody told me," said Lily, who hated being left out of things, grumpily. "A Seer…"

Cassie stared fixedly at the door of Dumbledore's office to avoid looking at any of them.

"Tell them about the prophecy you last made, Cassiopeia," Dumbledore instructed her.

"The snake awaits the stag and the flower, that's obvious – Voldemort wants Lily and James. The next two parts are pretty clear as well," Cassie explained rather gruffly, handing round copies of Remus' summary of her prophecies. "Beware the rat and the shadow man…"

"The rat…Peter," Sirius muttered. "I knew he was in on something like this…I've been trying to follow it up, sideline to the Rosier case…"

"What about the shadow man?" Lily asked.

Cassie glanced at Dumbledore, a flicker of fear creeping across her face.

Lily frowned suspiciously.

"That is between Cassiopeia and myself," Dumbledore answered gravely.

Lily let out an angry hiss. "You can't hold back information on this!" she cried. "Not from us!"

"I'm afraid I can, Miss Evans, and I am going to have to."

"Voldemort wants us dead, and you won't tell us something that could help us escape? I thought you were supposed to be helping us?" James queried furiously.

"I am helping you," Dumbledore insisted calmly. "Knowing the identity of the so-called 'shadow-man' will not assist you in the slightest," he continued sternly, peering rather impatiently at them over the top of his half-moon glasses.

James and Lily subsided. "And the visions?" James asked. "The man and the girl? The house of kings?"

He looked around, only to be met with blank stares and heads shaken in bemusement.

"No one?" Lily prompted in a somewhat shaky voice. Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, with all his severity gone.

"Don't worry, Miss Evans. Forewarned is forearmed, as they say. Voldemort is not aware that we know his plans concerning yourself and James, and that is something." He grew businesslike. "Now, I think your best hope is the Fidelius Charm. (A/N; No HPs here school so can't check that spelling. My apologies for any mistakes). As you ought to know, it involves placing a secret inside someone's soul. I suggest that you pick your Secret Keeper carefully as they will be carrying your lives in their hands for at least the next few weeks. I also beg you to consider the danger you will be placing them in. Voldemort will stop at nothing to discover your hiding-place."

"I'll do it," said Sirius immediately.

"No!" James and Lily exclaimed together. Tulah's arm tightened apprehensively around him.

"Yes," Sirius insisted, loosening her grip gently. "Look, it makes sense," he continued stubbornly, ignoring the collective noises of protest. "You know it does…come on Prongs, I want to do this!" He looked pleadingly at James. "Dude, I'm your best friend," he continued softly. "If you can't trust me, then who else can you?"

Tulah looked from Lily to James, and was shocked to see them on the point of agreeing.

"Don't," she whispered to Sirius. He shook his head, wordlessly refusing her appeal.

"Can I do it?" he asked James, giving Tulah's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

James nodded slowly. "Ok."

"No!" said Remus quickly, eyeing the look on Tulah's face and dreading it from experience. "I will. I'm the werewolf, I'm stronger."

"Too late, Rem!" Sirius laughed. "I'm in there." He turned to Dumbledore before anyone else could object. "We've decided; it's me."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked them carefully. "This is a very swift decision…if you need more time…?"

"No," said Sirius firmly.

"Very well, Mr. Black." Dumbledore looked gravely at him. "If you would come next door with me; the spell is a long one. I suggest you all go home," he added to the rest of them.

Sirius gave Tulah a hug. "We'll talk about this when I get home tonight, ok?" he said quietly in her ear.

::But by then it'll be too late.:: Tulah thought sadly, watching him follow Dumbledore out of the room.

Lily touched her arm gently. "We're coming home with you," she told Tulah. "I want to talk to you about something."


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4

"What do you want to tell me?" Tulah asked an hour later, when she and Lily were safely ensconced in the bathroom with the door locked.

"I'm going to have a baby," Lily blurted out.

Tulah experienced an odd rush of emotion; first shock, then a twinge of jealousy which she stored away for discussion with Sirius later, and finally elation for her best friend. "But…but that's great!" she exclaimed. "Are you and James going to get married then? I mean…its ok not to now, isn't it…is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to call it?" Tulah glanced at Lily's face, surprised by her silence, and frowned. "What…? It _is_ James', right?"

Lily nodded.

"Then what?"

"I don't _want_ a baby," Lily told her miserably. "I want a life! And a career. And I want James all to myself for a while," she added guiltily.

"Have you told James all this?" asked Tulah.

Lily shook her head. "God, this is such a fucking mess!" she wailed. "He loves kids…he's so good with them too, they always adore him." She sighed heavily, "I didn't want to get his hopes up."

"Are you going to -"

"No abortions," Lily cut in, before Tulah could even finish. An odd look crossed her face. "I don't want it to die…I just…I wouldn't be a good mum." Tulah raised incredulous eyebrows. "I've got my career, and it's a dangerous one."

"Is that all? You don't want a child because you've got a dangerous job?" Tulah was amazed; Lily was usually so sensible about things.

"No…" Lily went from guilty to embarrassed in under ten seconds. "It's really stupid."

"Only people in pointless romance stories say that," Tulah reminded her. (A/N; Ahem…)

"Ok…" She placed a casual hand over her stomach. "There's a baby in here," she declared rather dazedly, "and I don't feel a thing. No…no…I dunno, aren't I supposed to feel something; like loving, or protective, or…or…something?"

"I think all that happens afterwards."

"Still, I...I don't want to tell James until I've decided what to do…but what if he notices?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Tulah soothed. "How far gone are you?"

"About a month, I think. Maybe less."

"You won't show for a while, then."

Lily clutched at Tulah's arm. "I can't do this to him," she whispered. "You don't know…all the fights we have…they're all about kids." Her lip began to tremble. "And now I can give him one, and I don't know what to do about it…"

"I think you should tell James all this," said Tulah. "You can do whatever you want, but I think you should tell him and then you can decide together."

Lily sniffed. "Ok."

"Ok."

* * *

Sirius returned very late; pale, drawn and very unwilling to talk about the spell. He glanced perplexedly at Lily and James, who were sleeping cuddled together on the sofa. Lily still hadn't told James anything.

"They have to go home," Sirius muttered, shaking James. "James, you have to go home."

James blinked sleepily at him.

"Whatever you say, mate."

"And stay there," Sirius added. "If you go out, you're not safe...oh, I forgot…" He motioned for them to gather around. When all five of them were there, including Remus and Cassie, he said clearly, "Lily and James Potter's residence is situated at number 4, Godric's Hollow, London."

Lily frowned, realising that up until then she had forgotten where she lived…

When they had gone, Sirius slumped on the sofa and felt numbly for the remote. The TV clicked on. He gazed blankly at it, ignoring Tulah the same as if he had just come in from a bad day at work. (A/N; He's an Auror. Think guilty policeman, like when they kill someone who's trying to kill them but they still feel guilty and then they get all bitter. J ) Tulah sat beside him.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Sirius licked his lips carefully. "It's just the responsibility, you know? If I tell someone by mistake or something, Prongs and Lil might die and it'd be all my fault," he said.

Tulah nodded. The tension eased off, and when he leaned over to kiss her she made no objection.

* * *

"Can't I please just go out for _five_ minutes?" Sirius begged Tulah a week later, as she came in from work.

"No."

"Two??"

"No."

"One???"

"Stop it, Sirius," she laughed. After the initial burst of dejection at the thought of confinement, he had taken to laughing at his dilemma; whether to go on as normal and risk being caught, or to stay in hiding and forfeit freedom for safety.

"I'll give you a massive reward," said Sirius enticingly.

"Hmm, sounds tempting." Tulah smiled flirtatiously, knowing exactly what he was up to. "What is it?"

"Come here and I'll show you…"

Tulah eyed him knowingly before shaking her head, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"I'll stay over here if it's all the same to you."

Sirius treated her to his most winning 'come-hither' look.

"Oh, it's going to take much more than just a pretty face," Tulah declared. She knew from experience the reaction her comment would provoke, and she was not disappointed.

Sirius crossed the space between them in a single stride, grabbed her round the waist, pulled her up to him and kissed her harshly. His fingers travelled down her back, hesitating over her spine and making her shudder.

"Still complaining?" Sirius murmured, his breath brushing her neck. He followed it with his lips. Tulah shook her head against him and pressed even closer. Sirius picked her up in well-muscled arms; a moment later, he deposited her on the bed and kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

Remus walked into the flat about half an hour later. He looked around for his flatmates, spotted the closed door and rolled his eyes. "Cass?" he called quietly, knocking on her door which was also shut. "I'm making coffee, d'you want any?"

"Please," came the grateful reply. Her tousled head poked round the door a second later and she emerged in her pyjamas, pushing dishevelled hair back from her face. Remus made no comment, as it was a quirk of hers to take naps at odd hours – one she shared with him, it happened. Both found sleeping at night difficult and they had fallen into the routine of bumping into each other in the early morning. Luckily his crush on her was beginning to subside, melting into (A/N; wet!) dreams and tentative friendship. He handed her a coffee - black, like his own - and they leaned comfortably against the kitchen table, side by side.

"How long have they been there?" Remus queried, jerking his head towards Sirius and Tulah's closed door.

Cassie grimaced. "Ever since Tulah got back."

Remus smiled at the face she was making. "They've been like this ever since they met; no subtlety! You get used to it. But they were always…well…so, so in love, y'know?"

"Ever since they met? Right from the start?"

"Well…they messed around for a bit, lots of 'we're just friends' talk, but yeah."

Cassie was silent for a moment. "I didn't think it was like that," she said finally, rather subdued.

Remus shot her an odd look. "What did you think?"

Her subdued look changed to one of confusion. "Nothing…"

Remus left it; he had his own secrets and he wouldn't welcome her prying into them, so instead he shrugged and went back to peering pensively into his coffee.


	5. Legilimency

Chapter 5

The weeks passed, and the four housemates began to settle into a routine. When Tulah got back from work (Remus had lost his job again, and stayed at the flat with Sirius and Cassie most days), they took it in turns to cook supper, spent an hour or so afterwards arguing over possession of the TV remote, then went to bed.

Remus and Cassie continued stubbornly with their nighttime coffees, insisting that 'caffeine _helps_ you sleep!'

The foursome visited Lily and James every few days so Sirius could bring them up to date on the Rosier case details, which Tulah picked up for him from the Ministry every so often.

Tulah asked Lily no more about her confession in the bathroom, but she could tell that James had not been enlightened. On the other hand, Lily's hands were forever drifting protectively towards her stomach; it could not be long before he figured it out for himself.

Other than this, Lily and James were taking their incarceration well, often making light of their predicament and teasing Sirius about his role as secret-keeper.

"Betrayed us at all today?" James asked casually.

Sirius laughed and shook his head, shooting James a wounded glance when he thought no one was looking. "Not funny," he mouthed. James looked contrite.

"Sorry," he muttered, when they were out of hearing. "But, you know, if you can't laugh what can you do?"

Sirius had to agree.

* * *

Two months or so later, they were all at James and Lily's when there was a knock at the door. Sirius went to open it, wand out; they had become wary lately, with rumours of the Dark Lord's following spreading like flames licking at their heels.

Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway, looking older and more worn than Sirius had ever seen him. The light which usually twinkled from behind his half-moon glasses seemed to have gone out.

"Going to knock me out, Mr Black?" he asked wearily, with a shadow of his old smile. "Is Cassiopeia with you?" He peered past the door and into the room beyond; Cassie was sitting by the window, playing wizard chess with Lily. Remus was curled up beside her on the sofa, reading a book and leaning lightly on her left arm, and Tulah and James were poring over the latest _Daily Prophet_, discussing the Quidditch articles with some asperity.

Cassie caught sight of Dumbledore, and her face drained of colour. She stood abruptly, causing Remus to sit up dazedly, rubbing his head.

"Where'd my headrest go?" he asked with a sleepy smile; then he too saw his old headmaster, and fell silent.

Dumbledore stepped past Sirius, who closed the door quietly and came to sit by Cassie. Tulah, James and Lily crowded round.

"Might I talk with Cassie in private?" Dumbledore wondered aloud.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that whatever you have to say to Cassie concerns us too," he commented dryly.

Everyone looked at Cassie, who licked her lips nervously and glanced at Dumbledore.

"Albus? Is it-?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. Cassie gave a little cry and fell back onto the couch, breathing rapidly, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Suddenly she looked wild, frightened, and very, very alone. Her eyes flickered from one person to another, as if looking for a means of escape.

Lily stood up angrily, James at her back. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Cassie winced at her harsh tone, and shrank a little further into her seat. Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulders without really noticing what he was doing, and was astonished when she stiffened in his grip. He let go instantly, taken aback, and shot a surprised sideways glance at her. She had gone deathly pale, and was shivering slightly.

It had never occurred to him that his touch could instil such dread, and especially not in _Cassie_. He'd thought…he'd thought she trusted him. He stared at the floor, overwhelmed.

"Cassiopeia. Do you want me to…tell them?" Dumbledore sounded suddenly doubtful, and that scared Cassie more than anything ever had.

The world seemed to shrink until all that was left was Dumbledore and herself, surrounded by a sea of whiteness that seemed somehow outside her consciousness.

"You realise what it would require, telling them?" he queried earnestly.

He looked at her with those bright eyes, questioning. She felt the weight of the memories press in and peered anxiously into the sea of white, afraid that they might catch up with her. Thankfully, her surroundings remained blissfully blank.

Voices swam through the mist; disembodied, discordant and somehow surreal.

"Tell us what?"

"What's going on?"

"What's wrong?"

"Cass."

A calmer voice, a touch on her shoulder; gentle, and somewhat hesitant. It could only be one person…

Even thinking about Remus pushed the mists back, lifting the burden of memories from her shoulders. His face swam into focus. It was inches from her own. She looked into his azure eyes and drew a long, slow, soothing breath.

"Ok."

Dumbledore looked gravely around the circle of faces and then back to Cassie. Remus' grip on her shoulder tightened.

Cassie leaned into the curve of his arm, her fear of his touch evaporating. She nodded to Dumbledore, who began.

"In order to tell you Cassiopeia's story I must explain a few things to you."

A slight frown creased his forehead, as if he was uncertain of where to begin. "Some of the memories that Cassiopeia has of her childhood are…well, less than pleasant," he admitted abruptly. "For this reason I performed a complex charm on her which locked some of the memories inside her away. It is not the same as the Obliviate spell because she is still in possession of the memories, although she alone has no access to them. With Cassiopeia's permission," he glanced at her for confirmation, and she nodded shakily, "I will perform Legilimency on her, which is the only way to penetrate the charm and release her memories."

As soon as he stopped speaking, questions were fired from all sides.

"Why can't _you_ tell us?" James asked.

"Yeah, why all the Legilimency?" Lily added, backing James up as usual.

"Won't Legilimency make Cassie relive it?" Tulah inquired, looking confused.

"If you locked her memories up," Remus interjected quietly, "Why is she still afraid?"

Dumbledore held up his hands, looking overwhelmed. "So many questions!" he exclaimed. "Well, it is nice to see that Hogwarts has raised some inquisitive minds. In answer to your questions, Cassiopeia still knows about her past in general; it is merely the…details, shall we say, she asked me to obscure. Which is why she is, as you so aptly put it, Mr. Lupin, still…afraid." He paused, turning gravely to Remus, and then found his thread again. "And to reply to Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans' questions, the charm I mentioned - to lock her memory – requires also the dispersion of the memories of the perpetrator."

"So, to close Cassie's memories, you also locked your own?" Sirius queried. He wanted this clear.

"Exactly. Which means that to show you what happened – and to see for myself, for that matter – I must use Legilimency." He paused, looking sad worried and somehow very, very old. "And I am sorry to say that it will indeed force Cassiopeia to relive her darkest moments." He was silent again for a while. "Very sorry indeed," he added softly, almost to himself.

Remus had felt Cassie grow still beside him, then tremble, whilst Dumbledore was speaking. She had not stopped shaking throughout the speech, and now he could feel her throat working as she swallowed back her fear. She was braver than he could have imagined, whatever this past of her was, and the thought of what she was going to put herself through made him speak up.

"Why do we need to do this?" he questioned heatedly. "Why isn't the 'past in general' enough? How come she has to go through this?"

"The Shadow Man has burst his chains," Dumbledore said cryptically, "and he is looking for Cassiopeia as we speak. It is necessary for you all to understand the gravity of the situation – and for that, you must see what he is capable of." He sighed sadly. "I fear that I have protected Cassiopeia for too long. For her mind to truly heal, she must come to terms with her memories – and for that, she needs to confront them. Now that circumstances have made it essential, I merely felt it best that she should do so in the company of her friends."

He looked around at the assembled adults, and some of the glint returned to his blue eyes. They seemed to have unconsciously drawn closer around Cassie, as if to protect her from whatever danger was lurking. Remus' arms had crept around her waist; on her other side, Lily was squeezing her hand reassuringly. James and Sirius were perched on opposite arms of the sofa, with Tulah leaning against Sirius and James' hand on Lily's shoulder. Despite the horrifying task that lay before him, Dumbledore felt some of his old spirit return. If they were all willing to support her like this, then perhaps there was still hope for Cassiopeia.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence that had fallen and making Tulah jump. "I had better begin. Will you all gather around please, and touch your wands to mine." They obeyed, round-eyed and apprehensive of what was to come. Cassie sat opposite them, alone.

"The Shadow Man is no longer truly human," Dumbledore continued in a murmur. "But when he was, he went by the name Luke Chase…"

For a split second Remus could see Cassie's face draining of colour, before Dumbledore extinguished the lights with a wave of his hand, raised his wand to shoulder height, pointed it at Cassie and barked, "Legilimens!"

**Well that is all i have...i have some ideas, but they may take a while to fall into place so next time i update in a month or so it will be a little slower...still, bear with me. lol  
f-e-e**


End file.
